This invention concerns dimming and brightness control for light-emitting diode (LED) display panels. In particular, the invention concerns a brightness control system for an LED panel with segregated display functions.
LED devices are utilized in a range of display applications including electronics, industrial control systems, and transportation. LED displays are also utilized in aviation, including LED-based cockpit display systems for military and commercial aircraft.
In aviation applications, LED lighting levels are adjusted for ambient light conditions in order to allow operators to see well without glare or distraction. When the ambient lighting level is low, the LED panel lights should be relatively dim, and when the ambient lighting level is high, the LED panel lights should be relatively bright. LEDs, however, require more complex brightness control electronics that simple incandescent bulbs. The display systems can also be complex, and incorporate a number of different safety and reliability-critical components.